Clay Diamonds
by Charlie's Rat
Summary: It took a while— years, to realise something that Sabo had already known straight from the bat. Luffy wasn't an easily swayed kid. He was like a giant, deep rooted missile. He'd blast away everything in his way, and forge his own path, no matter what. Luffy couldn't be stopped. He wanted this life. To become the Pirate King. ASL Ace Luffy Sabo fluff bromance


_**Author's Note:  
**I was inspired by the song _Iron by Woodkid_. Search up on YouTube _**Trafalgar Law— Iron**_, you'll find it. The song comes from Assasin's Creed. ;P srsly, wth is AC? _

_ASL Ace Sabo Luffy brother history, how a pirate life really is, because it's not always fun and adventures and easy fights, because the civilians in One Piece have a reason to fear and hate pirates. Bromance, introspective._

* * *

**Clay Diamonds** by Charlie's Rat

* * *

Aspiring to become a pirate when one was still just an infant was wrong in society's eyes. An innocent child, wanting to be a villain, a criminal, _a murderer_? It took a twisted mind to idolise such devils.

If Ace was in trouble for wanting to be a pirate, then Luffy was in deeper problems. Society could understand Ace, at least somewhat. Look at that scary child, with his brutal behaviour, no wonder he wants to be a pirate. He's destined for a life of criminality. But Luffy? He's just a baby. He's seven years old for God's sake! Such a baby, still innocent, ignorant of the things going on outside of his personal bubble, unknowing of reality, of brutality. Society despised him and tried to protect him. How could such a baby want to be a criminal, a pirate no less! _Keep your innocence child, you shouldn't even know what a pirate is at your age! Do you want to die?_

People tried to hurt Ace, or snatch Luffy away from his brothers and the mountain bandits, to take him away from the brainwashing they thought was going on in his little brain. They tried to convince Sabo to get Ace to leave the little boy alone, because surely he would listen to such a noble kid, _right?_ But Ace's skin got thick real fast, and Sabo laughed at their idiocy, and Luffy fought back. Luffy, small and childish, yet surprisingly dexterous and tough, fought back against them; He _wanted_ this life. He wanted the life he had, to walk the road that he and his brothers would take, _together_.

To become the Pirate King.

It took a while— _years_, to realise something that Sabo had already known straight from the bat. They truly realised how smart the young noble was, that he had foreseen everything right from the start, while they were still chasing after Luffy and reprimanding him and Ace for their twisted aspirations. And years after, Sabo's intelligence still awed them.

Luffy was stupid. But he was loyal, steadfast, stubborn, hot-headed, cheery, tough, easy to please, wanting to pleasure the people around him, to protect them, and to be with them. Luffy wasn't an easily swayed kid. He was like a giant, deep rooted missile. He'd blast away everything in his way, and forge his own path, no matter what. Just like the people he befriended; he drilled through all of Ace's inner turmoil and walls and blasted them away and created a bond deeper than any of his regrets and anger could have, and sunk his hooks around his heart. And under all that thick skin, Luffy was smart, and cunning when he wanted to be. Luffy could be dark and serious. Luffy could be bloodthirsty. Luffy could be bad.

Monkey D. Luffy had as many different faces and sides to him as a diamond.

Luffy was as unique and special and ever-changing as clay, to be remodelled and reborn, adjusted, improved, destroyed. But still the same. Clay was still clay, and stayed the same, no matter what shape it was crafted into.

Luffy couldn't be stopped. So even after Sabo was killed, even after seeing him sobbing and heart shattered in thousands of different pieces, he and Ace still walked that path, to be pirates, even when they were missing a member in their close-knit group of sworn brothers.

And now, twelve years later, after Ace's death, Luffy can't be stopped. And Sabo even knew something more;

Luffy would not be stopped, because no one would ever let that happen, because Luffy with his special ability of blasting all things away and sinking his hooks in deep in their hearts, would not fail under his nakama's watch.

And that no matter what, Luffy never broke his promises, and that he still walked the path that he, Sabo and Ace had embarked on all those years back, and that he was closer than ever before to fulfilling his dream.

And it didn't matter if Luffy had killed people, (he had a knack of singling out the bad ones) and that he was a criminal, because inside he was still Luffy, stupid and carefree with his own special charm, and that he didn't care about what other people said, because he only needed the acknowledgement of his nakama.

* * *

Okay, so I wanted to do this huge story where I had all the Strawhats and stuff with their own problems, ...

Obviously it didn't work out. x'D It's most likely because I haven't read all of One Piece yet. :C Anyway, one of my usernames used to be _Clay Diamond_(on other sites and stuff, you won't find them anymore though) because I had so many different things I liked, but then again I feel so plain and boring, so yeah, you could say the same about Luffy.

He's an amazing guy, but then again he's incredibly stupid. :x

* * *

**PS:** I always thought that Sabo was the smartest in the group, because he's a bloody noble on his high-horse, yet he's able to come down from that pedestal and see the world and how it really is. (He's also my favourite. Then Ace, then Luffy, ...)

* * *

**PPS: REVIEW PLEASE! :3**


End file.
